


hello moon

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, gay fluffy shit, god they're such losers i love them, really subtly mentions that they had sex but hardly noticable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: blue asks yellow to spend the evening with her
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: harmony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554490
Kudos: 28





	hello moon

**Author's Note:**

> song ; hello moon by field medic

Between her and Yellow, Blue found her comfort in later evenings. Without the commotion of Homeworld to hold her back, she felt that she completed some of her best work during the night. The comforting peace of the star-illuminated sky and a few nearby moons left her at ease. Even if Yellow wouldn’t spend this time asleep, she did use it as her rare instance to decompose.

On occasion, the two would embrace each other’s company and spend these peaceful twilights together. More often than not, they would retire to one of Blue’s many rooms. Preferably, her observation chambers, a glass ceiling revealing the cosmos above. It used to be a place for the two of them and Pink, the empty spot still leaving a sting in what would be their hearts. Nonetheless, they did still have each other.

_ tough when the sun goes down _

_ tough when the sun goes down _

_ hello moon _

On one of these nights, Yellow was summoned by the azure diamond, agreeing almost instantly. With no Pearl to accompany her, she wandered the halls of the palace alone. Sometime after Steven had established peace, the two diamonds had ordered a passageway be built between their respective wings. The act of sneaking through White’s sector or reliving the guilt within Pink’s had become far too tedious. They instead were connected by a long, gradient hallway that shifted from a gleaming golden tone, into an emerald green and finally, a royal blue.

Just as she was ordered, Yellow was granted access into the glass-roof room and noticed Blue already laid across a spread of lush cushions. Upon hearing the door open, she sat up and turned to her lover with a gentle smile.

“Yellow darling, come join me.” she insists, “The constellations are lovely tonight.”

_ i’m your broken child _

_ your dog in denial _

_ do what you’re gonna do _

Yellow Diamond does as she asks, kneeling beside her and lying down with a sigh. Above her, just as stated are prominent constellations. Her gloved hand unconsciously reaches for Blue’s own and laces their fingers together.

“I am so glad that we can spend more evenings together.” Blue squeezes Yellow’s hand and begins to absentmindedly stroke her thumb along a concealed finger, “Well...more time in general.”

With a hum, Yellow shifts to her side and glances her amber eyes from their connected hands to Blue’s own cobalt eyes, “As am I my moonlight, I do enjoy our time together.”

_ all of a sudden that, all of a sudden that dark thought _

_ ink blot _

_ ghost mask _

_ rorschach _

Things go quiet once again, but not in an awkward way. Instead, the two diamonds spend their silence consuming each other’s presence. It’s admiring each other, soaking it up just how lucky they both feel to have one another.

“Yellow…” Blue finally utters, a cool hand reaching to set itself onto the general’s heated cheek, “Will you stay the evening my love?”

She nods, “Of course I will.”

_ all i need in my paradise is light in the room _

_ all i need in my paradise is you _

It is quiet again, but for a different reason than before. The gap between them has been removed, lips interconnected with each other. They move from lying down to sitting up, Yellow practically in Blue’s lap as they don’t dare pull away from one another. With no real reason or necessity to breathe, they refuse to separate.

“Yellow.” Blue breathes out, coming out more as a whine than anything, “Please my love…”

Cerulean hands change position, settling within Yellow’s seemingly perfect hair. It is easily ruined by her touch, fingers running through the short and soft locks. As they continue to kiss, she suddenly tugs at the golden strands and feels a sound emitting from her throat.

_ all of a sudden that, all of a sudden that dark thought _

_ ink blot _

_ ghost mask _

_ rorschach _

_ ghost mask _

Soon, their bodies lie together once more, Yellow’s head rested against Blue’s chest as her hand rests idly atop her lover’s illuminated gem. Her eyes ghost between open and closed, fading in and out of sleep as the lull of Blue’s moving chest sends her into a state of drowsiness.

“You should sleep my sunlight.” Blue whispers, her hand caressing Yellow’s back as she places a kiss upon her lips, “I will fall asleep soon enough.”

Yellow doesn’t protest this, her mind soon absent as she lays asleep while holding onto Blue with a smile spread across her lips. The comfort of the cool gem is indescribable, an intense sense of happiness and bliss invading her dreams.

Before Blue can fall asleep, she stares up at one of the moons and begins to softly speak.

“Hello moon...thank you.” Blue glances towards Yellow and then back up, “For giving her to me. I will never be able to thank you enough.”

Soon enough, she is lulled to sleep as well. The two rulers, once riddled with intense stress and over exhaustion settle for a restful slumber together.

_ can't go back _

_ can't go back _

_ can't go back _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! to be quite honest, i'm not sure how often i will be updating this document. however, i will be doing so nonetheless. i hope you all enjoyed the first of many! 
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


End file.
